Falco Lombardi
|height = 175cm |weight = 51kg }} Falco Lombardi (ファルコ・ランバルディ, Faruko Ranbarudi) is an anthropomorphic member of an avian race and ace pilot of the Star Fox team. He is also a good friend and friendly rival to Fox McCloud. Falco has appeared alongside his wingmates in every Star Fox game to date, and usually retains his brash, cool, and collected behavior. Although the ace pilot, Falco is sometimes caught in situations in which he cannot escape, and must rely on Fox for assistance. Since Star Fox 64, Falco has starred in his own manga, which centers on events happening between Star Fox 64 and Star Fox Adventures. Takaya Imamura, the creator of the members of Team Star Fox, revealed that Falco's surname was originally Rambaldi, in tribute to film special effects artist , whose most prominent works include the effects of the robotic Xenomorph's head in the 1979 film Alien and the design of the titular character of . Nintendo of Japan later romanized this name as Falco Lambardi,[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DdmrVvCVQAEa12y.jpg Star Fox player guide] and Nintendo of America adapted this into Falco's current Italian surname, Lombardi. Biography Falco was born in 19 BLW. His homeworld is probably Corneria but due to a comment he made on Zoness, he may have spent some of his life there. He probably enlisted in the Cornerian Flight Academy, but dropped out and became a rogue pilot. Not much is known after that, but it could be that his life before was filled with recklessness and adventure. He then formed the Free-As-A-Bird with him as leader. He led them for a couple years, until he was asked to join team Star Fox, where he agreed, although his joining the Star Fox team may have been the result of a falling out between him and his partner, Katt Monroe in regards to irritation about always having to save her that also resulted in him quitting the gang. He had made friends with the leader Fox and was involved in numerous missions. Appearances All-Star Heroes Falco is a playable character in All-Star Heroes. Star Fox: Unite Although Falco serves as one of the main protagonists in Star Fox: Unite, he doesn't appear as a playable character until the end of the game, during the boss battle with Andross due to his absence from the team. Ice Climber 2 In Ice Climber 2, players can scan the Fox amiibo to race both Fox McCloud and Falco. Star Fox: High School Days In Star Fox: High School Days, the player has to try and befriend him as one of their future Star Fox members. Falco is a Goth kid and the more you talk to him the more he reveals himself as a classmate. Falco is 16-years-old in game and he is the oldest classmate you can meet. He is quite mysterious and he is the most mature of the classmates.He loves to sing a lot and he rather perform than kill. Falco eventually became famous and dropped the Goth demeanor, becoming more sarcastic and cocky. amiibo Gallery Falcozero.png Falcozero2.png Falcozero3.png Falco Star Fox 2.png Falco Adventures.png Falco643D1.png Falco lombardi 03.png Falco SSB4 Art.png Falco SSBUltimate.png Falco Lombardi(Clear).png Falco SSB4deviantart.png falcounite.png|''Star Fox: Unite'' 2.1.Falco Standing.png 2.2.Falco's wing strike.png 2.3.Falco doing the split.png 2.4.Falco in the air.png 2.5.Falco Shooting.png 2.6.Falco Phantasm.png 2.7.Falco preparing to use Fire Bird.png 2.8.Falco using Fire Bird.png 2.9.Falco Kicking his reflector.png References }} Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Allies Category:Team Star Fox Alpha Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum! Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Birds Category:Leaders Category:Cro$$over Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Super Smash Bros.